


blindfold

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bondage, Fingering, Hand Cuffs, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Overstimulation, Praise, Spanking, handjobs, polyninja - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: more nsfw drabbles hehehhe





	blindfold

Kai pulled gently at the cuffs that bonded his wrists behind his back, feeling the blood pump through his ears (and somewhere lower) as he kneeled naked on the bed; blindfold leaving his world dark as his mind swirled patterns in the void in front of his eyes.  
His breath was slow and steady as he knelt there, not hard but his dick was indeed showing some interest at his current situation.  
Kai jumped as he felt two hands slide over his shoulders; smoothing the skin as gentle opened mouthed kisses pressed along the back of his neck, warmth causing him to shiver.

"You ready, baby?" Jay's voice rumbled in his ear, only earning a hum in response.  
Kai jumped again as the weight of the mattress dipped in front of him, strong hands catching his precariously balanced frame as another set of lips pressed against his mouth.

This mouth far more aggressive, biting sharply at the skin before moving down adding to the litter of bruises already spread across the pale skin of his neck.  
Who he assumed was Cole slid his hands down lower, thumbs trailing along the v of Kai's torso, Kai's hips thrusting forwards slightly in response. Bucking into nothing as his cock showed more interest at the feather-light teasing.

The third pair of hands was now sliding over the small of his back and his stomach gently.  
"Calm down sweetheart; there's no point in rushing." Zane cooed gently, Kai nodding gently at the words.  
"Okay... okay okay." He repeated, trying and failing to keep the desperation out of his voice as he merely tilted his head back, giving more access to Jay and Cole.  
They'd barely started, but he already was getting riled up so quickly.

Once Zane's hands warmed up on his skin, and his head began to spin in the darkness behind the blind. It was easy to lose track of whose hands were whom and what mouth belonged to which of his boyfriends.  
The metal of the handcuffs biting into his skin when he pulled against them, hips grinding on a thinner frame in front of him.  
Did Jay and Cole switch places? God, it was hard to keep track.  
Wet fingers pressed against him suddenly, pulling a gasp as he pushed back against thick fingers instinctively, feeling them stretch and curl inside him in a way that made his legs shake.

"fuck..." Kais voiced cracking as he heard a familiar deep laugh vibrate through him, yeah that was Cole. Definitely Cole.  
Another hand now wrapped around his cock, lube mixing with precum and stroking him in tight, short strokes that had him fully hard in no time at all, Kai's head now rolling back against what he barely registered as Coles' shoulder. Open-mouthed panting that curved into high-pitched whines as the boys that sandwiched him both sped up their movements; unable to pick between fucking into the hand around his dick or pressing back — hips instead just twitching with every move, thigh muscles tight and keeping him still.

"Doing so good for us, hot-shot," Cole said gently, nuzzling into the crook of Kai's neck.  
"Feeling good baby?" Jay's voice faded in, a gentle squeeze pulling a whine from Kai who nodded, straining against the cuffs, pain biting at his skin making everything so much more intense, he was sure to have welts on his wrists later but fuck if he cared.

"Use your words, Kai," Zane mumbled, pressing gentle kisses against Kai's shoulder before teasing a nasty scar with his teeth.  
"Good." Kai managed to choke out, back arching as Jay squeezed at his base; making sure there was no chance of him finishing just yet.  
Jay and Coles's free hands were smoothing across burning skin gently, Zane pressing sharp bites and leaving red scratches across sensitive skin.

Kai was choking on his breath as one sharp and ice-cold slap sounded out against his ass, two, then three, five? It got so fucking hard to count.  
He was sure Zane was using his powers as he felt each smack like ice that then shifted to a burning sensation.  
Skin reddened and sensitive as Zane groped and abused the flesh and leaving Kai practically sobbing. He wanted this; he needed it.

"God he's such a slut for whatever we give him." Jay cut in, affectionately pressing kisses across the blindfold.  
"Deserves to feel good," Cole commented.  
"We're so lucky, so so lucky to have you, sweetie," Zane added, all three continuing soft praise and dirty talk in hushed voices that made a warm feeling bubble in Kai's chest.

"w..hanna be good- hha... wanna be a good boy f-h.. for yous..."  
Kai's worries were melting quickly, the stress of all recent missions being pulled out by his boyfriends; all knowing his body and how to help work out his frustrations.

"You're such a good boy..." Zane assured with another sharp slap that made Kai jerk violently, A laughter bubbling from Jay as he felt Kai's cock twitch in his hand.  
The mix of gentle and harsh, Jay's tight grip and Coles practiced fingers driving Kai insane and making him lose track of what was what.

Who was who mixing in his head, body shaking as he stuttered over his words.  
"I- fuck, please. Please, Cole-!" Kai asked, Cole, humming in understanding as one hand reached up and squeezed at Kai's neck, tightly cutting off his air supply.

A fuzzy, light feeling spreading in his head as the drumming of his heartbeat grew louder through his ears just as the grip on his cock loosened. Slick, fast movements that had him fucking forwards into the fist around him.  
The fingers inside him were curling sharply against his g-spot, repeatedly abusing the nerves while cold hands scratched and groped at irritated skin making everything become too much.

Blinding white flashing behind his eyes under the blindfold; a desperate failed gasp for air as he silently but desperately mouthed the words 'I'm gonna.'  
The hand wrapped around his neck loosening to allow him another desperate gasp as he came, dick twitching as it shot the warm sticky liquid into Jay's palm, head rushing and trying to grasp a name in his head to call out; raspy and broken voice was only managing to cry out gibberish.

Everything was feeling so overwhelming as his boyfriends worked him into overstimulation, body tightly wound as he shook and squirmed. Head starting to thrash back and forth when he couldn't take anymore, only able to gasp in relief when the sensations finally stopped, practically collapsing in on himself.  
Kai was now leaning on Jay as he heaved, Cole holding him to keep the blue ninja from being crushed. All three of Kai's boyfriends continuing to caress and coddle him gently.

He barely even registered the soft laughter between his boyfriends, nor the handcuffs removed from his wrists.  
A wet, cool cloth against his skin. And gentle kisses pressed against his face,  
He wasn't sure how long he was blissed out like that for, unable to focus on the shapes moving in and out of his blurred vision.  
He was aware he was now sandwiched between the others When he finally managed to rope in his consciousness, Jay, and Cole panting slightly while Zane's mechanics hummed softly.

" luhh youhh..." he managed to slur out, eyelids heavy as the others began to instantly sooth him once more with hushed whispers.  
"Welcome backspace cadet." Cole teased.  
"Feeling better?" Jay added, crawling to lay on Kai's chest, Kai humming in confirmation as he swam in and out of sleep.

Barely focused on the cold hands that were massaging his shoulders soothingly.  
"Let him sleep it off, Jay."


End file.
